Determining the location of underlying objects behind a wall is useful in a variety of applications. For instance, detecting the locations of studs behind a wall surface allows for locating and utilizing the structural support provided by the studs without breaking the wall or performing error-prone estimates. However, traditional stud finders can often provide incorrect readings depending upon materials and techniques used during construction of a structure. For a variety of reasons, such errors can result in false positive detection or missed studs entirely.